With advances in technology, an electronic device is now able to integrate and support various user functions such as photographing an image, reproducing multimedia, playing a game, receiving a broadcast, and the like. As functions of the electronic device are diversified, the electronic device also supports a notification service that informs the user of generation of a particular event.
The term “notification” refers to an event that provides a notification to the user at a predetermined time or when the electronic device receives a message. The notification service may include a notification of an event such as an alarm, a schedule, an incoming call, a short message service (SMS), an e-mail, or a voice mail when the event is generated or received by the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.